


Youre a mean one mr Snape

by Hufflepuff20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff20/pseuds/Hufflepuff20
Summary: For Rish (you asked for this), who brought this on himself.
Relationships: Grinch x severus snape





	Youre a mean one mr Snape

You’re a mean one, Mr Snape. 

Broke my heart until it shrank. 

I’ll break you too. 

Rish was just a normal hufflepuff when he saw him. The black robes swishing past in the wind. The sullen look on your face just seemed to draw me to you. I have been noticing you for years but you never seem to notice me. Rish sighed. 

“Come out of your daydream yet, Dewan?” asked a voice behind him. Rish turned to look and it was his best friend, Cedric. 

“Just thinking is all, Ced.” Said Rish, Cedric shot him a knowing look, “NOT ABOUT THAT!” Yelled Rish, hitting him with his bookbag. 

“Not my fault you were thinking of banging a teacher.” muttered Ced, making rish hit him again. 

“I was not.” Protested Rish, but all he could think about were those black robes and what maybe was underneath. 

“Anyway we got that git next. Don’t be caught daydreaming in his class, Hufflepuff can’t afford to lose any more points.” said Cedric, dragging Rish off towards the dungeons. Rish followed, red-faced and embarrassed. 

‘So what if I have a crush, not my fault, i’m just curious.’ thought Rish as he and cedric walked down the corridors to the potions classroom. Cedric is the only person who knows Rish is gay, he figured it out one day in the library, when he was staring at their professor, once again. Rish took his seat by Cedric in the back of the classroom with his cauldron. Rish attempted to concentrate on the potion but the glittering black eyes of the professor met his and suddenly they met. All the illicit thoughts Rish had been dreaming for his professor flooded to the front of his mind and he couldn’t stop them. Professor Snape cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“Mr Dewan,” He drawled, causing Rish to snap out of his daydream, “Detention with me tonight.”

“For what, sir? What did I do?” Asked Rish. 

“Not. Paying. Attention.” said Professor Snape, with a smirk. Rish opened his mouth to say something but then his cauldron bubbled over, spilling a steaming liquid which reminded him a little of what the muggles called Elephant’s Toothpaste, all over the desk. 

“20 Points from Hufflepuff.” continued the professor with the same smirk that made rish melt. Cedric glared at him, along with all the other Hufflepuffs in the room. 

As soon as they were dismissed, Rish fled from the classroom. He was so nervous about seeing his professor tonight. Rish was halfway to charms when Cedric caught up to him. 

“What the Hell was that?” said Cedric, “Here the git told me to give you this and you lost us another 10 speeding off like that.” 

“I did try, Ced.” Said Rish. 

“Well next time try harder.” Said Cedric, handing him the note. Rish took his place in the charms classroom, with a huff. He opened the note which read: Dungeons tonight. 6pm. 4 hour detention. 

Rish felt a bubble of anxiety grow in his stomach as to what lay in store for him in his detention. He kept a low profile for the rest of the day, earning back some of the points he lost his house. 

Rish knocked on the door of the potions classroom almost inaudibly, He heard the potion masters voice say “come in.” 

With slightly shaking hands, Rish opened the classroom door and walked inside. He was met by his smirking professor, oh how he loved that smirk. Rish walked towards him at his desk. 

“Mr Dewan, I know what you’ve been thinking about me. The thoughts you’ve been having need to stop. today. “ Said Snape, sternly. Rish looked up at his professor. 

“Nobody would need to know.” He whispered and gave his professor a kiss, deepening it slightly when Snape didn't pull away. 5 minutes must’ve passed before Rish pulled away. There was a dangerous look in Snape’s eyes. 

“Professor?” he asked, nervously. Snape flicked his hand and the door to the room locked. The dangerous look still flaming in his eyes. 

“Mr Dewan, You are going to learn a little lesson in respect for your professors.” Said Snape, pulling Rish closer.

“Sir, I-” Started Rish but his professors lips prompted him to stop. 

Professor Snape broke the kiss for a moment, “Call me Severus.” as he unzipped his pants. 

*Use your imagination here (ill come back and put the rest of this in)*

This began their love affair. They began meeting up to continue their relationship all through the summer, even when rish returned for his 6th year of hogwarts, until on christmas eve, he received a detention slip from potions. Cedric just rolled his eyes, of course he knew what was going on but he was busy being a champion for hogwarts, oh and sticking his tongue down Cho’s thoat. The slip read the usual 4 hour detention in the dungeons. Rish walked all the way down and stopped when he heard shouting at the door. 

“YOU STOP THIS OR I WILL!” shouted one voice. 

“I CAN’T” shouted Severus. As Rish heard something smash against the wall. Rish knocked on the door. It was opened by dumbledore. 

"Sir, I'm here for my detention." Said Rish, with a slight shake to his voice, looking over at his professor and then to the smashed glass on the floor. Rish could only guess that it was from a potion vial. 

"Severus. I mean it." Said Dumbledore, staring at Rish. 

"Sev-Sir," said Rish, catching himself, "Whats going on?" He asked

Rish never got an answer. He suddenly felt very faint as a jet of light hit him. Rish woke up in a white room. Green hair, covered all of his body. What? Where am I? Who am I? Rish couldn't even remember his own name. He gets bundled into a cradle. And the story of the Grinch begins. 

Rish never knew what happened to him for years. He stayed alone trying to remember, up in the top of Mount Crumpit. Who was he before? Then he remembered and his heart broke some more. The person he loved made him like this. Into a green monster. Gone was the hufflepuff. From that day, the Grinch swore to get his revenge on that Severus Snape for sending him to this godforsaken place of permanent Christmas cheer. He wondered if Ced even knew where he'd gone, would there be people even looking? Nobody wanted him anymore. With that The Grinch thought 'You're a mean one, Mr Snape' 


End file.
